


Commander Sang

by jalfal64



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Western Air Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalfal64/pseuds/jalfal64
Summary: It started with a comment. An object lesson explained, that stirred embittered, victimized hearts to see their enemy's hidden wounds. Chit Sang and Zuko were both victims of their nation's and the Firelord's cruelty. Just like the rest of the world.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 268





	Commander Sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EraserJester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EraserJester/gifts).



> Inspired by Ch 1 of Sad Prince Tellings: An ATLA FanFiction by EraserJester

It starts with a comment. 

Sokka is on his fourth retelling of the "Daring Escape from The Boiling Rock Prison Fortress." 

Zuko sighs silently. Frankly, he thinks the story is getting old. But the Gaang still seems to humor Sokka by listening to his dramatic re-enactments even if they do roll their eyes at his escalating exaggerations. He's just going to gather the tea cups and leave. He can push though this. The washing fountain is far enough away to ignore Sokka's antics and storytelling. 

Sokka continues, "I thought we were done for, end of the line, no more story for Sokka! With Azula and her pokey friend on the roof and the order to cut the line, I was wishing I had Katara's magic waterbending to save us from the boiling volcanic lake of deathy-doom! But it looks like Yue heard my prayers as who shows up! Zuko's gloomy girlfriend! Mai!"  
He gives a winking elbow-nudge to Zuko teasing, "She must really love you to face down Azula and all those guards even after that terrible break up. So did you kiss and make up in the cell together? When can we expect the gloomy-angry babies?" 

Zuko flushes red, sputtering at Sokka's implications. 

Katara, however isn't ready to let Zuko, the lying traitor, have a good thing, even if it's only imaginary. "Stop Sokka. You know Zuko's evil girlfriend would kill any baby she came across. She was willing to sacrifice her brother in Omashu to Azula!" 

Zuko snaps "You don't know her and you don't know the Fire Nation and you don't know Azula! Trying to protect something is to paint a target on its back and ensures it will suffer a crueler fate. You have to act like you don't care!"

Katara snaps back that "oh please, a selfish prince like you never tried to protect anything but your ego and precious "honor"!"

Zuko, fists flaming suddenly yells "I tried to protect the 41st!" Flames in hands died "But I failed. ... I learned, and I failed and they all died anyway...." looking up at the group with fierce sorrow and restrained rage he continues, "They may not kill you immediately for disobedience but they'll be damn sure to rip the heart out of your soul. As an object lesson not just petty revenge."

Chit Sang was on his way to get seconds when he overhears the argument by the fire and his bowl chatters to the ground from suddenly nerveless fingers. Gossip from the frontlines comes to mind. Confirmed by prison gossip from his immediate transfer to the Boiling Rock after going on a tirade to the "rescue party division" after losing 85% of his recruits in their first battle due to some Caldera-sheltered general's tactics. He still isn't sure how many survived their injuries or if they where transferred to other divisions. But he had heard the prince was scarred and banished just before the battle.  
He always wondered how the prince could have disrespected the Firelord enough to earn such a punishment. But if he stood up against the war effort, to Ozai or any of the commanding officers, in wartime...an object lesson indeed. They both were. His division was.  
He's going to be sick, this heartsickness is leaving him queasy and paralyzed. But first he needs to thank the prince.  
"My Lord, Prince Zuko," he chokes on a sob, "Thank you, on our, their behalf, thank you. It helps...to know that the whole nation didn't abandon us. Forgive us for not being stronger, to honor your sacrifice. I pledge my allegiance to you and your causes my Lord... my King." 

"Chit Sang...?" Zuko asks dazed. 

“Commander Sang of the forty-first division." he replies. 

They fall to the floor clutching each other's arms and weep. Weep for those lost, for the savaged heart of their nation and for the cruelty of those in power to those helplessly, blindly and faithfully under their command. These are the tears of the disillusioned long held back, now shed in solidarity and sowing heart -vows to see change come to their people: freedom to protect the hearts of the kind and the lives of the innocent, to uphold the moral ideals of their nation and be great because of the burning fires of compassion and not lustful power-grabbing rage. 

Sitting by the fire, the others are shocked into silence, confused but sensing the significance of this moment. And wondering what piece of history they are witnessing. 

The reformation of the Fire Nation begins here. Not with ideals, not with a cry for justice but with the reconciliation of two souls who realize that their pain is recognized and no longer in vain. Two souls who will now walk together to prevent the injustice done to themselves and who swear to commit kindness to each other. 

It started with a comment. An object lesson explained, that stirred embittered, victimized hearts to see their enemy's hidden wounds. Chit Sang and Zuko were both victims of their nation's and the Firelord's cruelty. Just like the rest of the world. Caught in a barbed net of fear and futility they learned painful lessons that poisoned their souls and drove them to bitter and desperate acts. If you have to abandon what you love to the cruelties of fate to protect it, the self-recrimination corrodes your compassion for others.  
Yet around this campfire spark the seeds of the end of fhe war. Hope follows reconciliation. Hope invites understanding and compassion and from those births change. Forgiveness is carried on the whispers of wind and Today is the dawning of victory


End file.
